


Whispers in The Dark

by AttackAckerman



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Lyrium Addiction, POV Cole, POV Lavellan, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackAckerman/pseuds/AttackAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spying for Clan Lavellan, Meera never dreamed she would fall through the Fade, gain an incredible ability to bring the world peace and chaos, and create a ragtag of followers who would soon become her friends. After the death of the Divine, Meera struggles to come to terms with this new found power and reverence as the Herald of Andraste. As if her world hasn't turned upside down, she meets a spirit who helps her escape a demon's grip and cement her role as Inquisitor. However, this new friendship brings tribulation to the Inquisition and a moral challenge as Meera finds herself at a crossroads. Does love have boundaries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in The Dark

Meera charged through the lyrium ridden templars, bodies littering her path as she felled them with her arrows. Varric was just as fast, he and Bianca reveling in the chaos of it all. Solas flanked them, bringing up the rear as he turned the demons to ash. Cassandra flung enemies aside like ragdolls, her sword colliding with another skull. This was supposed to be a simple meeting between the Inquisition and the Lord Seeker. Now it was a mad dash to save what remained of the templars.

As the party rushed to the Great Hall, Lord Seeker Lucius was already waiting. With his back turned to them, Meera could not make out his intentions and approached him slowly. Just as she was about to address him, he turned suddenly, grabbing her by the collar and dragging her with him into the swirling mass of green that was the Fade.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wind tore at her hair as she ran through the trees, heart pounding to keep up with her prey. Closing in, she took aim at the ram ahead of her. A whistle, a cry, and the ram was down. Meera let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and smiled as her fellow clansmen rushed to collect the hunt. Another meal to tickle their aching bellies. Dragging the ram back to camp, the Lavellan clan reveled in a good hunt as more animals were brought back. Meera looked around at her people ruefully as she knew very little of the meat would touch their lips.

As her fellow hunters began to skin the animals, a tall member of the clan with golden hair approached her. She immediately recognized him as one of the Keepers’ guards.

“Meera. The Keeper wishes to speak with you,” he spoke with a silvery voice, crisp, clear and smooth. “Certainly,” she replied following the guard to the main hall.

 _What could she possibly want?_ The last time she had interacted with the Keeper was on her coming of age ceremony, which felt like thousands of years ago. Nearing the hall, the guard stopped at the door and gestured for Meera to enter. Bow still in hand, she ducked inside.

Keeper Deshanna stood in the middle of the hall, her tall stature looming. Sensing Meera’s presence, she turned. “Thank you for coming, Da’len.” Meera bowed to the elder, her forehead level. Rising up to meet the Keeper’s eyes, Meera looked into her yellow orbs and saw pain.

“Keeper?” Meera asked. Keeper Deshanna shook her head. “Once again, we will have to pick up and relocate. This rebellion has chased the herds south. We can not survive here, Da’len.” Meera’s face fell. Moving again, just as they had done every year for as long as she could remember. Not one place felt like home when the scenery constantly changed.

“I apologize, Keeper. I’ve tried to maintain a steady flow of supplies under the circumstances,” she said.

Keeper Deshanna waved her hand dismissively. “This is not about your ineptness as a hunter, Da’len. You’ve done well,” she praised. “No, I have a special task for you. Though we must leave, you are to travel to Haven. There you will spy on the Divine Conclave that is to take place in the Temple of Sacred Ashes in two suns from now. This meeting will decide the fate of the mages and templars. It will decide our fate as a clan.”

At the time, Meera hadn’t imagined what would transpire that day.


End file.
